


The shell cottage

by LadyofCircuitHouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofCircuitHouse/pseuds/LadyofCircuitHouse
Summary: Harry meets a drunk Ginny at Shell cottage. Do they make up? or fight?...the answer is not always that simple with them.*COMPLETED* *non-compliant*





	1. The Shell Cottage

HARRY'S P.O.V

I'd always been told by Dumbledore of the great sacrifices that I'd have to make in order to defeat Tom Riddle, but he didn't stress on how to deal with these sacrifices. All these bloody sacrifices by others. How could I sit here happily while Hermione was almost dead, Dobby had passed and Ron was worried sick.

Dumbledore had told me how hard it would be, but he never elaborated on the hurt that I'd feel. How my chest would constrict. How I wouldn't be able to open my eyes without tears falling out. How even though I was willing to sacrifice myself over and over again for everyone I loved, sometimes I'd just be helpless and others would fall. How I wouldn't be able to live another day with the guilt inside me growing like a weed. How I wouldn't be able to eat or sleep. How the decision I made would torment me day in and day out.

Of course I'd felt pain before. Countless times, in fact. But over time the pain grew, that of losing my parents, of being shunned by my family, of my godfather dying, then Cedric and finally Dumbledore, dying at the hands of that dirty bastard.

The last straw had been Dobby. He was truly one in a million. But he lost his life not because he wanted to but in the end because of a wizard's orders, my orders. What a pathetic way to die for a free elf. I laughed humorlessly at his predicament.

Currently I was sitting in the pantry of shell cottage. A bottle of Ogden's Whiskey keeping me company. This had become a routine now. I'd wait for everyone to go to bed (Ron was usually the last) and then quietly slip into the pantry.

I'm sure everyone knew what I was doing but they were all caught up in their own problems. Downing another glass of the whiskey I wiped my face, running my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm myself.

That's when I heard the telltale crack of someone apparating into the kitchen. Grabbing my wand I slowly opened the door, a body bind curse on my lips. But I felt confunded when I saw her luscious red hair.

but I couldn't remain standing for long. Ginny seemed to be swaying on the spot and she gripped onto the counter top as though she was about to faint.

I suddenly went through all the possibilities in my mind. Maybe she got into a duel, maybe someone tried to kill her, maybe the death eaters found her...

I took two quick steps toward her and wrapped my arms around her to support her.


	2. A Hairy Surprise

GINNY P.O.V

Living cooped up in hiding was very stifling especially at Aunt Muriel's house. The kids in the house had been reduced from seven to three ( charlie had gone off to Romania) and I was bored out of my mind. That's when Neville came over. He'd been very active in the resistance the past year with me and we'd become great friends. Everyone was asleep so we apparated to a pub at muggle Bristol (side-along, of course) and got sozzled. It was only at 1 in the morning that we left the pub. Knowing that I'd wake everyone up by apparating in legless, I decided to go the bill's place instead.

Apparating was a bitch. Really, there was no other way of putting it. As soon as I popped into the kitchen I felt vomit-ish. Grabbing onto the counter top, I was just about to haul myself toward the kitchen sink when someone's familiar arms enveloped me. I whipped my head around in shock, and the sudden movement along with the sight of Harry became too much for me. I ended my vomiting on my raven haired lover boy.

The look of shock disgust and terror looked comical to me and I burst into hysterics.

Harry clapped a harry onto my mouth to stifle my laughter and spelled himself clean. He sat me down on the floor and cast a silencing charm around the kitchen, then he offered me a glass of water.

It may have been due to the drinks, but I took a while to process that Harry was really here. I was still drinking from the cup when I realised this, and my sharp intake of breath cause me to choke on the water. Harry thumped me on the back and cast a quick spell to clear my airway.

As soon as I was able to breathe I threw the remaining water at harry and accidentally smacked him with the glass right on his nose.

He gasped and cast an episkey before moving an arms length away from me. He almost screamed," Hey! What was that for?!"

Having forgotten that he'd caste a silencing charm, I put a finger to my lips and said " shush! Don't scream! You'll wake everyone up!"

I could see a smile forming on his lips for whatever dumb reason and I lost it. Whatever I had told him about keeping quiet went out the window!

HOW DARE HE DISAPPEAR WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF US! SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AND NOT EVEN OFFER AN APOLOGY OR EXPLANATION?! IF I GOT A KNUT FOR EVERY TIME SOMEONE SAID THAT HE WAS DEAD OR CAPTURED OR TORTURED OR SOMETHING, I'D BE A MILLIONAIRE!

Taking control of my anger I walked toward him slowly, asked angrily,' How dare you waltz in here? I haven't heard a squeak from you the past year and this is how you greet me? No explanation, no note, no contact! You could have been caught or killed for all I knew... and our last conversation would be some stupid small talk from Bill's wedding!"

His eyes remained downcast and that's when I noticed the bottle in his hand,"YOU'RE DRUNK?" I laughed humorlessly at our situation. For a split second, I visualised a parallel universe where I'd be drunk and I'd meet a drunk ex-boyfriend... but we were here. In this world. He is the Chosen One and I too have many responsibilities. My anger sparked again and I said sarcastically," Why, look at that! the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, The 'Oh-So-Great-Prophesied-One' is pissed! Our world is really in safe hands!"

Harry had remained calm the entire time listening to the earful I was giving him, but at this last comment his anger flared. He was about to say something but I couldn't hear him, suddenly everything started moving and I fainted.


	3. Promises

HARRY'S P.O.V

I lay ginny on the sofa in the living room and begin sifting through the cupboards looking for a hangover potion. Finding none, I turn to the age old remedy of a pepper up potion. I measure it into a goblet and give her some. I wait for her to wake up and clean up the kitchen.  
Her eyelids finally flutter open. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.  
I want to hug her, kiss her. so much so that it hurts. But I don't want to be blown to smithereens so I keep shut.  
She finally looks at me," sit down and tell me everything and I promise not to hex you."  
I omitt the parts about horcruxes and us getting in any danger. ( read as: I evade the question almost entirely).  
She frowns at me and her forehead creases in worry. I see so much of Mrs. Weasley in her. I ask her instead," what's going on with you?"  
She smiles ruefully and replies," I can't tell you anything more than you can tell me. Why don't we talk about something else?"  
We remain quiet for a beat before I begin," I think I'll redecorate grimmauld place after all this. Maybe even turn it into a museum. I'll spend the days playing with Ted in the attic."  
She looks at me with a confused look," Merlin why would you be so rude about Ted?"  
I realise she's talking about Tonks' dad. I say," oh no, not him I meant teddy lupin! Didn't you know Tonks and Lupin had a kid? ...and I'm the godfather."  
She has tears in her eyes and I move to comfort her. Her voice is muffled by my sweater and I almost don't hear her," it's not fair to thise kids."  
And I'm also thinking about all those kids like Ted who are born in this dark world. Kids who are at Hogwarts right now and those who are in the ministry.  
I clench my jaw and thumb away Ginny's tears," Hey I can even turn grimmauld place into a home for kids of the war. We'll all have a great time. I'll learn the art of sweater making from your mum and I'll knit them some jumpers."  
Ginny looks at me seriously," will there be a place for me?"  
My reply is genuine," there will always be a place for you where ever I'm involved."  
-x-  
I see Ginny far away from the cottage as she disapparates. As she goes, the wind from the sea picks up and I breathe deeply getting a scent of salt mixed with the smell of the Burrow.  
The last moments with Ginny play in my head.

I cling to her hand as we go out of the Burrow. The sky has become pink and purple. Even though there is no sun, her hair lights up. I try to imprint every detail about her in my memory. She turns to me abruptly and kisses me on the mouth. Her kiss is soft yet it conveys the urgency and passion of her love. I realise that she too is trying to remember everything about this meeting. Finally she lets go. She says," If this really is the last time..." and runs away wiping her tears on her sweater.

I shove my hands in my pockets and look up at the sky. In that moment I promise myself that whatever comes my way I will still fight it all so that this isn't the last time we see each other.

I trudge up the stairs and fall onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.


	4. Epilogue

A few hours later Fleur makes her way downstairs to make a breakfast. She begins whisking the eggs in a bowl, the chinking sound has a calming effect on her. Suddenly through the kitchen window she sees jasmines on Dobby's grave.

She gets suspicious, the only Weasley who likes jasmines is Ginny. Fleur quickly moves around the house looking for the girl, her mind working overtime to think of any reason as to why she would be here. When she doesn't find Ginny, Fleur goes back to the kitchen, promising to ask herself who put the flowers there. On her way to the kitchen, she sees a parchment on the coffe table, it's got names written on it

Molly Sabrina Weasly Potter

James Sirius Weasly Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Arthur Rubeus Weasley Potter

...

Fleur can't read anymore, her eyes fill with tears. The names are all written in Ginny's beautiful handwriting. She circles the third name and sets the note on Harry's bedside before going back to the kitchen.

\--10 YEARS LATER--

Everyone is gathered on the beach next to shell cottage.

Many years have passed since the war, not nearly enough for the nightmares to go away but people are beginning to move on.

Ginny's third baby shower is in full swing, after two boys she is finally happy to have a girl.

Harry stands up to give a speech. He clinks his glass. He thanks everyone for having been there through his and Ginny's tough times, during the war and after the got married as well. He says that the person who had the biggest impact was obviously Molly, that without her he wouldn't have even made it to Hogwarts. A few Weasleys chuckle at the memory.

He says that they had a plan to name their daughter Molly Sabrina Weasley, but they didn't want to cause confusion in the house.

Hermione's daughter is Rose Molly Granger Weasley and Percy's daughter is Molly Anne Weasley.

When the laughter dies down Ginny continues in his place. She says that they were going to call their daughter Lily Luna. She elaborates on how Luna has helped her throughout her life. Everyone toasts both Luna Scamander and Lily Luna.

Harry catches Fleur's eye and smiles. She only raises her glass towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are multiple spelling errors and grammatical errors....   
> This is actually one of my first fics, I promise I'll fix all this in a little while....


End file.
